The invention relates to a magnetic head construction including a substrate of non-electrically conductive material supporting a number of layer-wise formed electromagnetic transducer elements which are connected to connection surfaces by means of connection conductors.
Until now, magnetic head constructions of the above-described type, sometimes termed integrated magnetic head constructions, have been used primarily in magnetic peripheral equipment for data-processing devices, in particular, disk memories. This usage has been highly determinative of the method of assembling these constructions and of the method of connecting them to the electric reading and writing circuits of the relevant disk memory. A typical example of such a construction is disclosed in Netherlands Patent Application No. 78 02185 laid open to public inspection. That disclosure, in particular FIGS. 3, 4 and 9, shows a glider composed of at least one thin rectangular substrate of non-magnetic, insulating material in which a number of integrated heads are fixed on one of the small sides of the relevant substrate by means of a glass cement method. Flat connection conductors are formed on the large sides so that the connection between the magnetic heads and the connection conductors takes place at an angle of 90.degree.. The connection conductors terminate in connection surfaces on which flexible connection conductors are soldered. A protection element is secured over the side of the substrate with the integrated heads. Preferably, two substrates each supporting integrated heads on one small side and secured together by means of the protection element are used to compose the glider. This known method of assembling and connecting to external circuits is rather complicated and does not lead to a simple assembly method.